


Заря Нового Грандмастера

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Gen, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Его доверие к джедаям Старого Ордена сильно подточилось. После того, как он узнал, что Вейдер, — тот, про кого Оби Ван говорил, что его необходимо убить в первую очередь, — его отец, Люк перестал доверять им, как доверял вначале. Наивность умерла. Осталась только вера. И эта вера спасла и погубила Энакина Скайуокера.





	

Люк, несмотря на всю ту боль, что причинил ему Император, всё же добрался до Эндора в одиночку. Везя с собой тело отца, он задался мыслью: а стоит ли являть его друзьям? Он ведь не просто его отец. Он — Лорд Вейдер, один из самых страшных убийц своего времени и заклятый враг Альянса! Да они же не упустят шанс надругаться над его телом, опозорить память мёртвого! Такой судьбы Люк отцу не желал. Потому ему и пришла мысль вначале похоронить отца как джедая, и лишь затем возвращаться к друзьям.

Стоя у ритуального костра, он думал о нём. Вероятно, Вейдер был хорошим человеком. Когда-то давно или даже до момента смерти. Ведь невозможно быть хорошим для всех. Мир жесток — конкуренция неизбежна. Возможно, его вина лишь в том, что защищал не тех?

Хотя кого — тех. Он был имперцем. Одной из самых ярких личностей своего времени да и истории в целом. С его гибелью открылась новая эпоха, но кто знает, принесёт ли она мир Галактике или окончательно уничтожит её? Время сжигает целые эпохи и людей, живущих в ней, так же быстро, как языки пламени поглощали тело Вейдера, плавили его костюм. Люку было нестерпимо грустно: он столько лет мечтал обрести отца, чтобы тут же потерять, став первой причиной его гибели?! Он верил, что спасёт его, но спас ли? Возможно, с точки зрения Света. Быть может, было бы лучше просто не ввязываться во всё это? Остаться с дядей Оуэном и тётей Беру? Нет. Тогда они погибли бы вместе и много раньше. Как и те, кого он сейчас звал друзьями, семьёй и смыслом жизни.

Жить стоит. Его история не оканчивается гибелью отца. Перед ним стоит ещё слишком много целей, чтобы иметь наглость уйти. Он ведь знал, на что подписывался?

Или нет?

 

Постаравшись подумать о чём-то более радостном, Люк переключил поток мыслей на Лею. Но снова ужаснулся, представив себя на её месте. Каково ей было узнать, что никакая она не Органа, наследница великих демократов, а отпрыск тирана и убийцы? А что он, Люк, — её брат? Они же любили друг друга. Да что — любили — любят до сих пор! Возможно, сейчас она была бы с ним, а не с Ханом, если бы он так не рвался стать джедаем? Хотя к чему об этом рассуждать? Теперь всё потеряно. Да и не имело права на существование. Они — брат и сестра, какая любовь?! И как им теперь смотреть друг другу в глаза?! Очень просто. Они же не знали. Если кто и знал, так это Оби Ван и Йода!

Его доверие к джедаям Старого Ордена сильно подточилось. После того, как он узнал, что Вейдер, — тот, про кого Оби Ван говорил, что его необходимо убить в первую очередь, — его отец, Люк перестал доверять им, как доверял вначале. Наивность умерла. Осталась только вера. И эта вера спасла и погубила Энакина Скайуокера.

И лишь недавно до него дошло. Джедаи просто манипулировали ими. Возможно, даже в благих целях, но что это меняет? Они всё решили за них. Разлучили друг с другом и натравили против отца! Поставили в изначально неравные условия! И даже не предупредили, кто они друг другу, хотя всё знали! Не могли не знать. Их голоса преследовали Люка всюду. Это было похоже на расстройство психики, но он знал, что то не галлюцинации. И он не мог избавиться от них, пока не перестал доверять. Жаль, что это произошло слишком поздно.

Ведь когда он доверял, он совершил непростительную ошибку. На его руках осталась кровь любимого человека. Люк сам выстрелил в неё, повинуясь голосу, который счёл за внутренний! И, оглядываясь назад, с ужасом понимал, что мог спасти с тем же успехом. Но какой смысл жалеть о несбывшемся?

Люк точно уверен, что он останется джедаем и возродит Орден. Но в отличие от своих наставников он хотя бы не будет врать.

**Author's Note:**

> Видео по этой работе на YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anbUbWpuNF4)


End file.
